


Impressions

by snowprincess



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Introspection, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-20 06:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3639471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowprincess/pseuds/snowprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Impressions Steve and his team might have had at the start.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> The format is a little different, though hopefully it will look better once other members of the team add their (possible) thoughts.

STEVE

Steve didn’t like being back on the islands. It held all kinds of unpleasant memories he wanted to not have hauled up. He didn’t want to look at them. ‘Your memories forced you to look at things that make you sad, like when you look at old photographs and happy memories and they still make you cry. They are sad because those times are permanently gone. Pity the same cannot be said for the things that haunt us.’ he thought.

He didn’t want to leave his SEAL team behind. He was closer to those men than his own family. He would never forget the haunted looks, maybe they were a reflection of what they saw in him.

He didn’t feel ready to deal with civilians. Society was messy and he liked his life to be neatly organized. It allowed him to compartmentalize everything, even feeling under the weather had it’s own place and so did grief.

Then there were the people he was forced to deal with. The pleasant and sympathetic people from the funeral home. He said his well practiced lines and kept a courteous distance and so did they. 

He was far from being out of the woods. 

The cops, his father’s colleagues, offering their condolences. He could see that the situation was uncomfortable for all of them, for him too, but they felt obliged to say well meaning words of comfort. He accepted this because this he could more or less understand.

Then there was the governor. The governor who had an agenda, he was sure, and offered him the opportunity find some justice for his father and assuage his feelings of guilt. 

His team didn’t treat him as though he was an orphan, like someone who lost something important. Chin had his own issues and thankfully this took the focus off Steve somewhat, gave him room to catch his breath.

Kono was a breath of fresh air, brand new, full of ideals. She is street wise and brave.

Danny was like a livewire. Dedicated, a true professional and didn’t allow Steve any leeway from the very start. Being reprimanded on a daily basis actually made him focus on being irritated by Danny and not on what he’d lost. After a while he’d come to depend on it. It was fun to annoy Danny, to have all of that energy and wisecracks focused on him. Danny just seemed to be someone that he should know.

Best of all? Danny did the opposite of what his father did. Instead of moving away, Danny moved towards.


	2. Chapter Two

KONO

Kono didn’t want to remain on the islands after her injury. Surfing was her life and she would never be able to compete professionally.

It hurt that she could never be the kind of surfer that she had hoped to be, but she, like the rest of the team had their issues to deal with.  
She had wanted to leave because there were constant reminders of what she had lost. She sometimes felt like the waves were mocking her. The team gave her the opportunity to do something that she cared deeply about.

Her mind wandered back to the two men across from her. Did they know they were together? She smiled to herself. Maybe they needed a little push.   
She had spoken to her cousin about it who told her to leave it alone. They were constantly touching each other anyway.

Danny was very cute, but when he thought no one was looking, he seemed a little sad. There was definitely a story there. Danny looked raw and Steve had that same look when she first met him.

Danny had some kind of shadow hanging over him and it stole some of his light. She wondered if he realized that the shadows seemed to disappear when their boss was around. Danny would turn and completely focus on Steve, a tiny, pleased looking smile playing on his lips. They've been working together for a short while now and those two really liked each other. Steve seemed to like the attention that Danny gave him. The bickering was like a complicated type of foreplay. That much was obvious.

She wasn’t part of her surfer family anymore and for the moment she didn’t really have a cop family. She wasn’t sure whether that ever would have worked well for her. She was part of a brand new team and would have the opportunity to gain experience and learn from the others.   
So in essence she lost out on one world and gained another – an entirely new family.


	3. Chapter Three

CHIN

He wanted someone to tell him it was okay to unburden himself and not feel guilt over wanting to share the heavy load that weighed him down.

 

He came to believe over time that the stupid uniform he wore was in fact something he could hide behind and punish himself with so that he didn't have to explain himself anymore. 

He saw the looks his relatives gave him, but you can only truly screw up once and once you are down, there is no more humiliation.

He was fine, wallowing in his misery and had become used to it. He was planning to leave the islands and go somewhere completely different because everything that he cared about and once believed in was gone.

It was almost too easy once you decided that you no longer care, no one can hold anything over you. He remembered some song lyrics, '...things are only as important as I want them to be.'  
Those simple words put his life in perspective and he was more than ready to leave his home and start over elsewhere.

But then Steve happened.

The SEAL unwittingly talked him into fighting for his good name. The guy believed in justice, even after losing so much and he felt that he wanted him to continue believing because that belief came from such a pure, unspoilt place, the place where all of their ideals had once come from. 

So he'd stay to make sure that his friend could continue with his work and maybe along the way he would, and in fact Steve too, they might both regain some kind of normalcy.

In the meantime he realized that it was by far the harder choice to stay and fight for what you need than to leave.

He would have to deal with people who hated him because they thought he was no good.

Steve didn’t have any problem taking him at his word. It was that simple to him.

Kono joined the team because he asked her. She was the only member of his family who never let what happened bother or alter her opinion of him.

Steve dragged Danny everywhere with him and the guy was really left with no choice. He didn’t really understand why Danny would stay in a place he so obviously hated until he realized that he gave up everything to see his kid.

Family seemed to mean a lot to all of them and they wanted him to be part of their family.

 

They refused to let him give up on himself and in return he would look out for them every day and maybe someday he'd be able to put the past where it belonged.


	4. Chapter Four

DANNY

The place was too bright, too hot, too everything. The apartment was a rat hole the size of a postage stamp and there was hardly enough room for Grace when she stayed over.

He was an outcast at HPD, but he didn't really care about that.

Thing is, if it weren't for his kid, he'd be on the next flight back to Jersey. To occupy his time here, Danny made notes and calculated everything. Mostly he calculated how many hours he's get to spend with his daughter each month. Not much as it turns out. 

He didn't change his dress code. What if he did and they still didn't accept him? No, he wouldn't. If he were going to be an outcast, he'd do it on his own terms. 

Steve didn't give him that chance. Didn't the guy know that he was a pariah? Well, he must've, judging by the information he threw back at Danny. What else did he have? Except Grace? 

Well lately it seemed, plenty. He had friends - and Steve. He didn't like the days when Steve wasn't at the office. He kept that little fact to himself.

The day was dull without the SEAL. Steve added color to his world and he liked calling him an animal. Though secretly, it was because Steve was such a physical person. He thought of Steve as his, just like Grace was and Steve didn't seem to mind and he supposed he knew. 

 

Danny wondered what that meant.

 

Steve filled all the gaping holes in his life. Holes left by friends he was forced to desert and places he loved.

Steve had no qualms about inviting him into his home from the beginning. It never occurred to Steve to exclude anyone.  
He knew about Steve’s losses, that he didn’t share many of his thoughts, but it seemed that Danny filled a void in his life as well.

Hopefully soon they will stop needing each other so that he could explore that other intangible thing that they have.

Nowadays he didn't have as much time to calculate ‘missed out on’ fun. Steve was there and kept him occupied and that was just fine by him.

 

THE END


End file.
